Spinal models for injection technique practice or training have been described in the past. Computerized Imaging Reference Systems, Inc., Norfolk Va., offers a lumbosacral spine model that includes a radiopaque plastic spinal model embedded in silicone. Other models including natural gelatin based embedded spinal phantoms for ultrasound use have been described; Jia Wei et al. “Gelatin-Agar Lumbosacral Spine Phantom” J Ultrasound Med (2011) 30:263-272, describes an agar-gelatin matrix and Bellingham et al., “A Low-Cost Ultrasound Phantom of the Lumbosacral Spine” Regional Anesthesia and Pain Medicine (2010) vol. 35, no. 3, describes a concentrated gelatin matrix. While the foregoing are no doubt useful for their intended use, neither silicone models nor the described natural gelatin based matrices provide realistic tactile feedback for the trainee.
Natural gelatin is a material obtained from collagen and other animal by-products and is a component in numerous foods and cosmetic products. More particularly, “ballistic” gel is a formulation based on either natural gelatin or a synthetic, which is calibrated to possess ideally, characteristics similar to human muscle tissue, and is used primarily in ballistics testing. One standard calibration of ballistic gel involves firing into it a 0.177 caliber steel BB, from an air gun, measuring the velocity of the projectile and the depth of penetration. Ballistic gels based on natural gelatin will darken, degrade quickly, and cannot be reused. Because bacterial contamination and decay are a concern, natural gelatin based models must be refrigerated between uses. More recently, synthetic ballistic gels have been formulated to mimic the properties of natural gelatin, but are odorless and colorless, and unlike natural gelatin, can be reused by heating and reforming by melting and re-pouring into a form. Two U.S. companies that make or sell synthetic ballistic gel are Clear Ballistics LLC. P.O Box 723 Fort Smith AR, 72901, and Ballistek Gel LLC, N8547 North Rd, Ixonia, Wis. 53036. Synthetic ballistic gel is not subject to rapid decay, does not require refrigeration and does not serve as a bacterial reservoir.
Imaging Techniques
While training phantoms employing skeletal replicas are adequate for sonographically guided needle insertion, plain plastic or resin components will not show adequately in either plain x-ray or fluoroscopic imaging because they are non-radiopaque. In the case of x-rays, bone appears lighter than the surrounding tissue. In a fluoroscope, relatively more x-rays pass through soft tissue to fluoresce on a phosphor screen and produce real time moving images wherein the bones appear relatively darker than the surrounding tissue. While some practice models employ plastic vertebrae made of radiopaque resin enabling it to be seen in a fluoroscope monitor, the image contrast provided by radiopaque plastic is unlike that of natural bone because of the naturally non-uniform distribution of calcium in bone which selectively absorbs more or less of the x-rays, thereby producing a more dimensional image.
Anatomic Training
While use of cadavers has been declining in U.S. Medical schools primarily due to cost of preparing and maintaining the corpus, anatomists have complained that cadavers are still the best way to teach anatomy because it provides kinesthetic reinforcement as opposed to computerized models. Although anatomical teaching models are better now than in the past, a common material used to simulate tissue, silicone, although superior to other less resilient plastics, still does not provide the tactility of human tissue.
Both silicone “tissue” of costly training models and the relatively inexpensive gelatin based phantoms break down with repeated punctures rendering them unfit for training. At some point, accumulated needle tracks will interfere with both light transmission, clarity and disturb the intended path and placement of subsequent needles. It would be desirable to provide a teaching model for the human spine that provides realistic tactile feedback of the vertebral column and surrounding tissue. It would be further desirable if such as models were suitable for fluoroscopically guided spinal injection techniques. In addition to being reusable and requiring no refrigeration, the foregoing model should produce an image that reflects actual bone contour, and be transparent so that needle path and placement can be observed or practiced with or without the use of a imaging techniques such as fluoroscopy or sonography.